The flexible cover vent of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the vent disclosed in my prior U.S. patent No. 3,892,169. The improved vent includes a cover therefor through which ventilation air may pass and which is utilized in conjunction with a baffle within the cover to prevent the passage of rain water through the ventilation opening defined by the vent. In addition, the interior portion of the vent includes a readily shiftable closure element whereby the vent may be readily closed and opened to the passage of ventilation air therethrough from the interior of a cover upon which the vent is mounted. Further, the vent includes water drainage openings in the cover portion thereof whereby rain water passing into the interior of the vent through the cover thereof may be drained from within the interior of the vent over the exterior of the cover through which the vent is secured.